PC:Elurín Lake (HandofMystra)
Summary Fluff Background Elurín is one the many cast-off bastard children of a noble house (Lebeda) that had made their way to the outskirts of the River Kingdoms to make their own way. His Elven mother, Luthia was never spoken about to him by his father, Breen on the few occasions that Breen talked to Elurín . Elurín ran around with the dogs and the household kitchen workers until he was seven; he was taken by one of the kitchen workers off “to hunt” one day and apprenticed to the Elven druid of the village of Coolpool, by the edge of the swamp. There he worked for his master, Konile, and was fascinated by tales of the Fey and the Feywild. He took every opportunity that he could to learn more and to visit. When Konile took on another young apprentice, Elurin stole an amulet from Konile that allowed him to visit the Fey one last time. There he was charged to insert himself in the inevitable rise of mundane civilization and keep the River Kingdoms open to the Fey and Fey-descended. He then reappeared in the world near where he could be recruited by Brevoy to “tame the wild” he said with a smirk. Appearance and personality Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 6' ( 183 cm) Weight: 160 lb.(72 kg) Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Elurin is excited to be chosen to "keep the worlds together." He cast-off heritage has put him socially in a lot of sink or swim spots. Elurin has been able to swim in most these circumstances by deciding that he will see the value in any living being. He is proud of his Fey heritage but realizes that he can love the Fey but he cannot be part of them. Hooks: '''Elurín never found out what happened to his Elven mother, Luthia, but is proud of his Elven heritage even back to when Elves were Fey '''Hooks: Elurín did not leave on good terms with his master Konile. He had thought to replace him one day, but ran away when it became clear that he could never replace Konile and Konile took on a younger apprentice that seemed to be replacement for Elurín. So Elurín stole the Fey amulet from Konile and went on his most recent visit to the Feywild Hooks:'''wy? '''Kicker: Elurín has been asked by the Fey to keep the River Kingdoms hospitable to the Fey. Math Attributes Defenses NOTE:The +3 Class bonus to AC is from Elurín's Primal Aspect(Primal Guardian) class feature, since this template will not calculate his Con Mod as the attribute for AC. The Staff of Aversion gives +2 to all defenses against attacks from enemies that are subject to effects that I caused. Not calculated in sheet borrowed from another PC's sheet. Senses and Reactions Senses: Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Saving Throw Bonuses None. Basic Attacks Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Powers Powers Known *Druid **At-Will ***Wild Shape (PHB2) ***Fire Hawk (PP) ***Grasping Tide (Druid) (PHS1) ***Savage Rend (PHB2) **Encounter ***Call Forth the Spirit Pack (PP) ***Visions of Blood (DP) **Daily ***Summon Giant Toad (PHB2) ***Nature Sense Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Class Features Druid +1 Reflex, +1 Will Balance of Nature: Must have one or two Beast Form at-will powers. Primal Aspect - Primal Guardian: Con used for AC when not wearing heavy armor. Ritual Caster Feat Ritual book Wild Shape Gain the wild shape power. Racial Features Half-elf Dilettante: Choose an at-will power from other classes; use as encounter power Dual Heritage: Count as Elf, Half-elf or Human for choosing feats. Group Diplomacy: You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks. Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Con, +2 Chr Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Elven, +1 more Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Elven, Hallit Feats *Half-Elf Spirit Speaker +1 to all defenses for me and allies when first bloodied; +1 to Insight and Nature for allies. *Staff Expertise +1 feat bonus to the attack rolls of implement powers and weapon powers that you use with a staff. This bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 21st level. In addition, when you make a ranged or an area attack with a staff as an implement, you don’t provoke opportunity attacks for doing so. When you make a melee weapon attack with a staff, the weapon’s reach for that attack increases by 1 Regional Benefits Background: Bastard +1 to Diplomacy and Intimidate. Ongoing Effects Group Diplomacy: * Allies within 10 squares get +1 to Diplomacy checks. Equipment Total weight:66.3 lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 100 lb. Heavy load up to 200 lb. Drag up to 500 lb. Wishlist Under construction Tracking XP Changes Adventures Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: * You have a longbow as your RBA but half-elves aren't proficient with one and you don't have one left in your equipmen * minor though so aapproved * 6-28-10 fixed - HandofMystra Approval 2 Approval from Ozymandias79 APPROVED! Status Approved for level 1 with 0 xp by renau1g and Ozymandias79 Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters